


The Life And Death of One Kyle Wood.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short, Vampires, bluh bluh bluh, first fic on AO3, i think im going to abandon this..., insparation does not wish to come to me for this..., possible onshot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lived a pretty good life I think. I went to school on time and never skipped. I was nice to the people I did and didn't know. I wanted to work with computers and get a job and be a functioning member of society.</p><p>So why'd I have to die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life And Death of One Kyle Wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world of Ao3. It's nice to meet you! I may have had this account for quite some time, but I haven't posted a single fic yet, and this makes me sad. So I wrote a quick little thing for you all to read. This is un-beta'd so if you would like to provide your beta'ing services that would be much appreciated! This fiction may or may not get a second chapter. We shall see. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this little work.  
> \\( 'u' )/  
> also sorry if it seems a bit unfinished.... it's a work in progress..........

Running.

That's all I remember.

My breath scratching at my throat; the burning ache of my legs as I struggle to move them; the foliage of the trees and bushes tripping and gripping at me. My feet burn. My eyes tired, out of focus, glasses lost somewhere behind me. I'm terrified. Something's following me; chasing me.

That's all I remember.

That's what I tell people anyway.

What I don't tell them is that I remember so much more.

I remember the way the cold rain felt as it began to fall just before It caught me. I remember how the slowly moistening grass cushioned my fall as It pushed me down. I remember the cold, hard look in Its eyes, no His eyes, as he smiled, an almost pitying smile, before he forced my cheek against the grass and leaned in close. I remember the feeling of his breath as he mummbled in an accent I couldn't place. I remember with near perfect clearity how the wind nearly took his words away.

"I'm sorry."

Often I wonder if he truely was sorry. Or if he was trying to make himself feel better. Because then he killed me.

The pain of his teeth tearing into my neck and the warm, wet feelling of my blood welling up only to have it taken by him. I could feel my blood being drained, milliLiter by aching milliLiter. My life was leaving me, as surely as the sun rising and the world moving on. I was dying, and then I died. As my vision faded and my life played back to me on a loop, I think, he might have, started to cry. The last thing I remember thinking was 'why.' but I don't know if it was 'why are you crying?' or 'why did you kill me?' it was just 'why.'

I thought it was all a dream when I woke up. That I just imagined the man who followed me from a club I really shouldn't have gone to. That if I just roll over I'll see my glasses sitting on my nightstand like always, just waiting to be put on and provide clear vision. But, why did my bed feel so wet and grassy? I felt a water droplet splash against my face as the memories from the night before flooded my mind. My hand raced to my neck where I felt the traces of barely dried blood and two little bumps that must have been where his teeth pierced my neck.

'I should be dead' I thought as I felt the phantom thump of a paniced heart. Because I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore.

It was dead in my chest. A lump of meat to signify that I was once human.

I sucked in a deep breath and wondered if I even need to breath anymore. what happened to me? What am I now? Am I a ghost? What happened to that man?

Looking back now I realize that there had been a shadow, a barely seen figure just out side the clearing. How many times has he been there, just out of sight, watching, waiting, protecting?

Shakily I got to my feet. I don't know how long I was out. Hours? Days? Weeks? Have people started to miss me? Do they think I'm at home resting a bad hangover?

Home.

I needed to get Home. Home is safe. There the shadows don't haunt me like the ghosts of this clearing do. But I was so thursty. It felt like my throat was made of sandpaper. I almost couldn't breath, but I needed to go home.

* * *

  
"W-where have you b-been, Kyle?" My older brother all but yelled as I walked through the door, worry paling his tanned olive skin. "I w-was worried sick. You were out all n-night without so much as a freaking call. A-and... is that?... Is that blood?! D-did you get hurt? Did you get into a-another fight?" It looked like he was about to work himself into fit, so I did what I had too, I lied.

"Good morning bro, yes I did get into a fight, no it's not my blood so don't worry about that, and sorry I was out so late, I lost track of time." Speaking so fast, it was almost one word, I hoped he understood the hiden message of 'I really don't want to talk about it, I'm fine.' While I was saying this I made a beeline to the kitchen to get some water, my thirst still unabated. Sadly he followed me into the kitchen, not content to drop it just yet.

"You st-still should have called..." he said sulkily, running a shaky hand through his black-tipped-brown hair. You know, with how he acts sometimes, you almost wouldn't guess he's three years older than me at 24. I was on my fourth cup of water when he noticed my attempts at increase my H2O content from around 70% to a nice 100. "Thirsty or something?" Having calmed down to managable levels his stutter was all but gone.

"Yeah... I'm just... really thirsty" I managed to say between gulps. To make matters worse, the water wasn't helping, I was still terribly thirsty, but something nearby smelled really good. So good. Like the water should taste like. My eyes come to rest on the source of the smell.

"We should wash the blood off of you bro." My brother Alex said, breaking me from my thoughts. My eyes flicked up from his neck. "Y-yeah. Lets go do that."

 

 

[<-To Be Continued->]

 

 


End file.
